


The Lions Den

by Manager_K



Series: Return of Kings [5]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Egg go boom, Everyone knows it’s him and is afraid, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sam is trying to be friends with Wilbur, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur explodes the egg, big innit hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manager_K/pseuds/Manager_K
Summary: The Big Innit Hotel is on schedule for building and opening! Then there is a halt in progress, due to this ‘red problem’Alternatively Wilbur just blows up the egg as a warning and both simultaneously makes Eggheads angry and afraid of him
Series: Return of Kings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125839
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	The Lions Den

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo, I haven’t been posting for a while but who cares. I am just pumping out some stuff to get the juices flowing, this is definitely not cannon but what I think would happen with resurrected Wilbur and Sam. Uhhhhhhhhh, if it sucks that’s a you problem!!!!!! Because I am illiterate and do not care because this is for fun!!!!!

There weren’t enough moments in eternity for Wilbur to apologize, there would never be enough time, money, or energy.

So he had given up on chasing after those who he had wronged in the past, choosing to instead relax and bide his time. Good things came to those who waited after all.

Eventually good things did come, maybe in the form of labor and the collecting of supplies, but it gave him a chance to connect with Tommy, and kept him from pacing in the house all day. 

There wasn’t much for Wilbur to do, so of course Tommy had made him help with the creation of the Big Innit Hotel. 

“It’ll keep us out of trouble big man!” Tommy had shouted at the top of his lungs, excited to also have something to keep his mind on, “Maybe people will forget we kinda ruined their lives!”

Sure, go ahead and rub it in, why don’t you?

Still, Wilbur could never refuse his fiery cub. There was still a lot of healing they needed to do themselves, and this seemed like a good chance. 

But it was just hours and hours of miserable labor. He was practically a dog on a leash, being given orders for rewards that were totally not worth it.

Cut the grass Wilbur, go get some wood Wilbur, come mining with me Wilbur, put this in the chest Wilbur.

If he were any less of a man he would have strung his little brother to a lamp post. 

Tommy’s smile was worth it though, the way his eyes would glow every time him and Sam Nook would bicker, the way his laughter boomed and echoed around the valley. It was reminiscent of a time better spent in the past.

It made Wilbur work harder, maybe not by a ton (he definitely had to cause Tommy trouble by taking too many breaks), but he began to put more effort into things, hoping he wouldn’t get caught.

Of course there was someone too observant.

Sam Nook who seemed to have eyes on the back of his head always knew what Wilbur was doing, could pick him apart like a stupid science project.

“You know I don’t actually need you to spend this much on the building, I would have finished it without him getting all of the supplies-“

Wilbur paused his digging, frozen like a deer in headlights.

”You know why I’m doing this, you know what I did,” of course it was meant to be lighthearted, but even Wilbur winced as he continued to fish for his diamonds, “Its fun, being here for him, my way of making up for lost time.”

”Irene knows there’s a lot of that.”

Wilbur stood something flashing in his hand as he moved towards Sam, feeling just the tiniest bit of satisfaction as the other startled.

”Thank you, for doing the things I cannot though,” Wilbur pressed the diamonds into Sams arms laughing to himself as he stumbled, “There sure is a lot Tommy needs.”

As he turned away he could have sworn he heard Sam whispering to himself about doing a better job.

Their conversation had sat heavy in Wilburs chest for hours, he knew there was so much to be done, to be worked on, but there never seemed to be an opportunity.

It took all he had not to scream at his ceiling that night, only able to bury his face in a pillow in hopes that he might suffocate in his sleep.

But dusk turned to midnight and then to dawn. Another few moments to find solutions to his problems, to stitch the hole he had punched into his friends and family.

It really was just more labor. 

Maybe to occasional chat with Jack and Sam, but mostly him digging for stone and chopping down trees with Tommy.

It put him at some sort of peace, the repetitive and dull motions, the mock fights him and Tommy would have. The phantom feeling of nothing being wrong, that nothing was coming for them.

Then of course something comes for Tommy, because the universe is always out to get his baby. 

The whole egg thing really begins to piss him off. At first he hated the whole labor and Big Innit project, but now that he has to take his attention off of it makes him livid.

Wilbur becomes even more angry when Sam Nook comes up to him yelling about Tommy and Tubbo.

This day is just not fucking on. 

“The boys-“ Sam had panted, hands on his knees as he tries to gasp out his words, “The egg, and Bad- they have the boys-“

”Oh?”

Finally, something Wilbur can call exciting.

It doesn’t take long at all to get there, to what could be considered the lions den.

Sam later recalls the trip to be unnerving, the way Wilbur almost skips after him, the way he grins at Bad and Ant as he calls his boys over.

It makes his stomach drop when he sees Wilbur with a manic look in his eyes, a look he had only seen a few times in their previous meetings.

He looks purely venomous, and if Sam had looked a little longer he might have thought Wilbur looked starved. Hungry for the taste of eggs and blood.

Then it all returns to normal, Wilbur ushering Tommy and Tubbo out the door as Sam trots behind them.

Later after Tommy and Tubbo begin to wrestle in the grass on the property Sam dares a look at Wilbur again. He seems calmer, but his eyes are still a smothering red color. 

“Hey-“ Sam decides to risk a grab at Wilburs wrist, “Can I talk to you, maybe away from them?”

It takes all his willpower not to begin shaking in his boots, gritting his teeth at the scathing look Wilbur fixes him with.

”Sure, what’s there to talk about?”

Sam tugs the taller along with him, out of earshot but still keeping the younger boys in sight.

”Please don’t do anything too extreme,” he bites his tongue when Wilbur laughs and pats him on the back, “I’m being serious, it could do more harm than good.”

”It’s fine, you’ll protect us won’t you?”

The universe contrary to popular belief is fair, but only to Wilbur Soot apparently.

Sam can only wait anxiously that night, as he begs Tommy and Wilbur to stay with him. They both refuse, Wilbur shooting him both a knowing and placating look.

”Please, I’m worried about Bad coming after you and Tommy, it’ll be fun and I can show you around my base,” he loses any fight when he realizes they both aren’t going to take the bait, “Fran would love to meet some new people..”

Tommy only laughs and runs off to, as he says, ‘build something beautiful’. Sam knows from others peoples account that it is probably a shitty cobble tower.

Wilbur just shrugs and slinks off int he direction of where he knows is the egg. 

It’s exhausting.

So that night Sam stands watch, making sure Tommy is alright as he builds his tower. He can see the way the shadows writhe with anger, the eyes that glint up at Tommy and him.

If it weren’t so terrifying it would have been satisfactory, the deafening boom that shakes the earth and sends pebbles raining down on his hair. 

He has at least some of his wits about him as he moves to catch Tommy, drawing his trident as a warning to shadows that are beginning to hiss at the two of them. 

“Holy shit-“ Tommy whispers as he clutches to Sam, head still spinning from the aftershocks

”Yeah, holy shit.”

He can feel the way trepidation dances in the air, can hear distantly the stirring of people from their homes. He knows Dream is listening even from the prison.

Sam and Tommy rush to find Wilbur before anyone else does. 

When they find him however he seems like the cat who ate the canary, licking his lips to clean the dust that settles off.

“Wilbur what have you done?” 

And as he turns to look at Tommy his face becomes softer, and it reminds the boy of what he was in Pogtopia, once upon a time. It’s tumbling his guts so much it makes him want to puke.

“I’m just giving people a reminder, that’s all.”

Sam moves as quick as he can to pull Wilbur away from the edge, “Please, we need to leave, you touched the egg didn’t you?”

“Oh I more than touched it, that’s for sure.”

There’s another crater that Sam can hear whistling below, it doesn’t quite reach the surface like L’manberg does, but the depth is still staggering and leaves him dizzy at the thought of it.

Wilbur Soot is a menace, a monster that crawled from the pits of hell just for his brother. Sam doesn’t wait any longer, as he pulls both Tommy and Wilbur to the church, knowing that if they stand still for two long others will come.

Sam still does not shake or falter, but sets his jaw and makes sure Wilbur scrubs himself of any remnants of the egg, and as Tommy makes faces at the Oogway painting.

”It’s going to come back you know, they’re going to kill us this time.”

Wilbur only smiles, still terrifying and full of mirth, but he seems sincere in his tone.

”Well, big brother Sam is always there to save the day right?”

Six months later the grand opening of the Big Innit hotel is like opening the gates of hell, but Sam opens the doors all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> completely unrelated I am thinking about KarlNap. also thinking about branching out to different ‘genres’ for writing practice, if you know what I mean :)


End file.
